darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Stiles
Stiles can be found south of the Karamja Volcano. He aids players fishing on the Musa Point docks. Stiles will note (both raw and cooked, but not burnt) Tuna, Lobsters and Swordfish free of charge. Stiles wants to be the fourth brother of Miles's family. They used to, in Runescape Classic, exchange items to Certificate. Effect on fish economy Stiles was one of the reasons that the price of fish plummeted in the months after the update. The prices of most fish were affected, some prices halving after the update. Raw lobsters plummeted from around 450 coins to around 230 coins by the end of July, raw tuna plummeted from 180 coins to 130 coins in the same period, and raw sharks dropped from 1750 coins to 750 coins; raw rocktail dropped from around 2700 coins to 2000 coins; raw bass dropped from 670 coins to around 460 coins; raw cavefish dropped from 1500 coins to 1100 coins; and raw monkfish dropped from around 700 coins to around 450 coins. The price of raw swordfish did not dramatically drop immediately following the update, dropping from 560 coins to 510 coins in the same period. Eventually, they dropped drastically as well, to a price under 200 coins each. Other fish remained relatively stable; the price of raw crayfish and raw pike dropped following the update, but fully recovered before the end of June. Strangely, the price of raw shrimps skyrocketed in the weeks following the update. The most likely explanation for this was players who used to fish for shrimps near Lumbridge (due to the fact that Lumbridge is close to a bank) rather than for lobsters on Karamja, migrated from Lumbridge to Karamja. The prices of raw sardines, raw herring, and raw trout also increased following the update. The price of sharks was also affected by the update, nearly halving by the end of June. A possible explanation for this is that the many players who used to fish lobsters because of the greater time and profit ratio, found that they were no longer making a large sum of money from fishing lobsters, so began fishing sharks instead, increasing supply, which drove prices down. This is what most likely caused the drop in the price of raw monkfish as well. The update received much praise from the F2P community, but drew a lot of criticism from the P2P community (skillers in particular). In addition to the large price drops, many members thought the update was unfair, as members now had no real advantage over free players. However, as Jagex moderators have stated, the walking distance between Stiles and the fishing spots is a short distance longer than the other Member only spots. Additionally, the route is filled with trees that add to the time of getting there, allowing members to retain an advantage. Small riots protesting the updates were held at popular P2P fishing spots, including Catherby and the Fishing Guild. However, these riots have been relatively small compared to other riots throughout the history of RuneScape. There have also been protests on the forums. Trivia *His name was Nigel, but he changed it to Stiles after being inspired by Niles, Miles and Giles, three NPCs that used to work in Draynor Village noting various items until the current bank noting system came out. They used to be a part of the recurring random events. *He says he sits so far from the spots because he hates the smell of bananas. A Slayer Master offered him a Nose peg, but he refused because he has a "tender nose". *He appears to be trying to fix a crayfish cage. This is the same animation of the Fishing Tutor. *There is currently a glitch where the crayfish cage hops from the ground and back into Stiles hands repeatedly. fi:Stiles Category:Musa Point Category:Karamja Category:Bank NPCs Category:Fishing Category:Controversies